


House Arrest

by Yumestar18



Category: boku - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumestar18/pseuds/Yumestar18
Summary: Taking place after the big fight they have, Bakugo and Midoriya are stuck cleaning the dorms while all their classmates are out learning to be heroes. This greatly troubles Midoriya, however in the wake of all his boredom, Bakugo offers him a chance for excitement. (Warning: NSFW/smut) (Oneshot?)





	House Arrest

**House Arrest**

 

Kneeling down to tie a large plastic bag into a knot, Midoriya let out a drawled out sigh and stood up. He looked over the dorm's common area that he had been cleaning with jaded eyes, making sure that everything was spic and span. 

 

"This should be okay..." He announced to none other than himself, hoping that his irritable cleaning partner would approve when he returned. Midoriya leaned an elbow on the windowsill, feeling absolutely drained after cleaning constantly the past two days with Bakugo in tow. It was one thing to be doing chores, but it was something else entirely when you had the blond ridiculing everything you cleaned and ordering that you redo it. 

 

 _Can't you even clean properly, you shitty nerd?!_

 

The other's words echoed in his head momentarily, causing the freckled boy to shudder and stare out of the window to distract himself. He watched as a few students here and there trickled out of each building and roamed the campus. He was honestly envious that they were freely going about their daily lives; oblivious to the fact that he was suffering in silence. A dull ache arose in his face and Midoriya brought his hand up to his cheek. It still stung a bit, the injuries he had gotten from fighting two nights prior. The green haired boy grimaced and wailed anxiously as he glanced over the students once more. 

 

"Aghhh! I want to go back to class! I'm missing so much work!" 

 

Suddenly, a loud bang and the distinct crackling of explosions erupted next to the boy's face. The previously whining teen now froze up in shock and stiffly turned his head to see a fist had punched the wall, though not hard enough to damage it, it definitely succeeded in grabbing his attention. 

 

"Deku... you bastard." A low growl came from his right side, causing Midoriya to raise his hands defensively at the hostility of the other's tone.

 

"K-Kacchan you're back from cleaning the upstairs-"

 

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO THROW THE TRASH OUT WHEN YOU WERE DONE TYING THEM UP?! What the hell are they still doing piled up in here?!" 

 

"Ah... but, I was waiting on you to inspect the room first. You always find something else for me to throw out at the end."

 

"That's because you clean like a toddler and your room looks like an All Might trash disposal!" 

 

"T-That's not true! Give me a break, Kacchan. We've been cleaning for two days straight..." The teen pleaded. 

 

"Ah?! You're too damn sloppy, why should I give you a break?" 

 

Midoriya glanced at the other before averting his eyes and mumbling under his breath. "Well technically... this whole mess is your fault because you wanted to fight." 

 

"AND WE CAN GO AGAIN! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, YOU DAMN NERD." Bakugo snapped, throwing his hands up and setting off a chain of miniature explosions in the palms of his hands. Midoriya's eyes went wide at the other's outburst, frantically racking his brain for an excuse to avoid getting into another fight. 

 

"No Kacchan, that isn't what I meant! What I mean is- well, um. I was...?" The curly haired teen stuttered and refused to make eye contact, the blond before him only getting angrier by the second. Seeing that his futile attempts to save the situation weren't working, Midoriya merely sighed and turned back to face the window. 

 

"What I mean is... I've been watching everyone else go about their classes like usual and I felt left out." The boy explained and pointed out of the window, his expression reflecting his frustration. "It's boring to sit around the dorms and wait, and even harder for me to just clean all day." 

 

Midoriya leaned his cheek in his palm as he looked through with glazed eyes, his body tensing up suddenly when he felt a pair of hands grab his hips. 

 

"If you could even call what you did cleaning. You don't have the right to be bored." Bakugo scoffed, his tone flat and criticizing. This was in stark contrast to the now flustered Midoriya who whipped his head around in shock, his face flush and hot. 

 

"Um, Kacchan...?" The freckled boy uttered quiet and nervous, his hands moving to grab Bakugo's which were now tugging on the waistband of his shorts. "Why are you so touchy feely all of a sudden?" 

 

"You were the one who said you were bored." The spiky haired blond grumbled in annoyance at the other's hesitation, his hands slyly breaking free of his grasp as they snaked their way under Midoriya's shirt. The green eyed boy shivered upon feeling the other's warm hands make contact with his skin, his gaze flickering bashfully around the room. 

 

"Yeah but that's not..." The words died in his throat as hands finally slipped into his shorts, the other's somewhat rough touch shifting his underwear to the side and taking hold of his length. The freckled teen bit his lip as Bakugo began to rub his member slow and steady, traces of precum already beading at the tip. 

 

"Whattya mean 'that's not,' you damn nerd? Look how sensitive you are already." The blond uttered teasingly and stepped closer, closing the gap between their bodies as he rested his chin on Midoriya's shoulder. 

 

"I don't hear you running your mouth anymore." 

 

"Mnn..." A soft groan escaped the curly haired teen when he tried to answer. It was true that they hadn't gotten the chance to do anything dirty in a while, so he was admittedly a bit pent up. Furthermore, the slow and deliberate speed that the other used to stroke his length was driving him crazy. His body pressed firmly against the cool glass of the window, Midoriya's face reddened. He definitely did not want others to glimpse them in this position. 

 

"Kaccha-... wait..." Midoriya pleaded between gasps of air as he lowered his head, the other's pace quickening as he stroked and played with the tip. 

 

"The fuck do you mean, wait?" 

 

"Haa... Kacchan... please! I just want to-" Midoriya whined, his hips quivering and his expression lust-stricken as one last quick jerk had him spilling over into the blond's hands in sweet release. Panting and limp in the other's grasp, Midoriya slumped against the windowsill to recover. Bakugo on the other hand would not allow him a moment's rest as he began to slide the other's underwear down, revealing the teen's smooth pale backside. 

 

"HEY!!" Scarred hands quickly gripped the waistband that was being forcibly yanked, a no longer dazed Midoriya yelping in panic. 

 

"What." Bakugo answered with narrowed eyes, his voice gruff and unbothered. "You think you're the only one who should cum?"

 

Midoriya's gaze trailed off to the side and he spoke in a near whisper. "W-Well no but... Not here! I can do it for you with my hands- we're still in the common area!" 

 

"Tch." The blond scowled and wrapped his arms around the other tightly, muttering in a low tone near his lover's ear. "Are you saying you really don't want to fuck right now?" 

 

"....Kaccha- ah!" A sharp gasp escaped the freckled boy when he felt the blond bite down on his ear, his face burning hot as he felt something hard press against his rear. Midoriya's chest pounded, he couldn't deny the excitement he was feeling at the very idea of doing it. _Perhaps if they were quick, maybe if they were quiet..._

 

The curly haired boy swallowed thickly, his expression dazed with lust and his legs trembling as he parted his lips to speak. 

 

"I-"

 

He was promptly interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and low chatter, a moment of alarm rushing through the two boys as Bakugo let go of him with an annoyed groan. As they quickly got themselves together, it wasn't too long before most of class 1-A came parading from the hallway into the large living space. Kirishima was the first to speak up, much to Bakugo's irritation. 

 

"Yo, how are you guys handling the cleaning? Bakugo you look madder than usual."

 

"FUCK OFF, WEIRD HAIR!" The blond growled and turned on his heels to go upstairs to his room. 

 

To everyone's surprise, Midoriya chimed in soon after. "Ah- Kacchan and I aren't done cleaning upstairs yet. Would you mind waiting down here for a bit while we finish?" The golden haired boy looked taken aback when a hand grasped his, glancing behind to see the other giving him a sly, red-faced smile. Unexpectedly, it looked like they would be getting a continue as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make art for this in the future and I do commisions, If you like what I do or want a commission then feel free to support me on ko-fi. :) 
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/yumestar


End file.
